Season☆Healer PreCure
is an upcoming Pretty Cure season created by CureKurogane and produced by Toei Animation, it is scheduled to air in March 2020 along with the series, Healin' Good♡PreCure that will start airing a month prior. The main motifs are nature, animals, gemstones, and seasons. Production Season☆Healer PreCure was trademarked on December 27th, 2019 after the leaking and confirmation of Healin' Good♡PreCure. Synopsis [[Season☆Healer PreCure episodes|''Season☆Healer PreCure episodes]] The '''Kingdom of Nature' is powered by mystical gemstones called the Healing Stones which contained a source of magical energy that keeps the Earth healed and the four seasons: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall intact. However, the Kingdom was under attack by the Yureikaizoku, a group of demonic pirates who want to taint the Healing Stones and invert both the Earth and the Kingdom of Nature into a wasteland and make all of humanity frail and ill, making them meet their demise. With a little hope left, Mother Gaia sent four animal guardians as well as Fauna the Princess of Nature, to Earth in search of their human partners. They end up in the city of Harukami City, a large city known for its reputation as 'The Most Cleanest City' and its breathtaking natural scenery and crystal-clear oceans. During their search, 17-year-old, Daito Shirayuki stumbles upon the fairies and openly befriends them. However, when the fairies are attacked by one of the generals of the Yureikaizoku, Daito puts his life on the line to protect the animals, earning him to awaken a Healing Stone, giving him the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of Winter, Cure Frost! With his new power, Daito must protect the Fauna and help the fairies find the rest of the Pretty Cure in order to search for the Healing Stones and battle the Yureikaizoku for the sake of humanity and the two worlds in jeopardy! Characters 'Pretty Cures' / Daito is a second-year high school student who had just moved to Harukami City. Despite him looking like a delinquent, Daito is a cheerful and friendly person who often tries to be the peacemaker which sometimes ends in disastrous results. Whenever he sees something amazing he says, . With his Sapphire Healing Stone from his partner, Flurry, Daito transforms into the Pretty Cure of Winter, Cure Frost. / Sienna is a second-year high school student who is the student council president who always gets work done in time. She is mainly a modest person on the team and is very calm in most situations, but it doesn't mean that she is a pushover, she holds no fear in standing her ground. Aside from her sense of responsibility, Sienna enjoys cooking, drinking tea and spending her time with Daito and often says . With her Rubellite Healing Stone from her partner, Blossom, Sienna transforms into the Pretty Cure of Spring,' Cure Bloom'. / Ryuusuke is a handsome and charismatic second-year high school student. He is a popular actor who has starred in TV dramas since he was a child and is making a debut as a singer. Ryuusuke is admired by all of the girls, giving him the name . Aside from his popular status, Ryuusuke is a friendly person and is very goofy which is his true nature. He is a fan of American wild west movies and TV shows, and often says when he greets people, whether he knows them or just met them. With his Zircon Healing Stone from his partner, Sunny, Ryuusuke transforms into the Pretty Cure of Summer, Cure Sunlight. / Akina is a beautiful second-year high school student who is a part-time model. She is half-Japanese and half-African American who has a big heart and an open mind. Like Ryuusuke, Akina is admired by many girls due to her beauty and her selfless attitude. She believes that everyone deserves a second chance and people shouldn't hate on others because of their flaws. Akina tends to have flaws herself such as being slightly bossy at times, but she knows she's trying her best to have good results in some situations. Akina has a habit of saying to keep things situated. With her Ruby Healing Stone from her partner, Hazel, Akina transforms into the Pretty Cure of Fall/Autumn, Cure Maple. 'Allies' * * * * 'Antagonists' The series main monsters. 'Supporting Characters' Items * : The Season Commune is the main transformation device the Cures use to transform into their Cure forms. In order to transform, the Season Animals must summon the Communes and the Cures must have their transformation Healing Stones. To summon the transformation the four must say, "Change! Pretty Cure, Healing Flash!" * Locations The main setting of the series The Cures main school. Multimedia Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Season☆Healer PreCure